Novos ares, novas amizades e, quem sabe, novo amor
by Lily and James always
Summary: Lily vai começar em um colégio novo, Hogwarts, escola secundária, todos serão calouros também, o que a deixaria menos nervosa, não fosse o fato de ter se mudado recentemente para Londres e não conhecer absolutamente ninguém na cidade. O que ela não imagina é que vai reencontrar uma antiga amiga de infância e fazer amizades para a vida inteira, além, é claro, de conhecer James.
1. Prólogo

**1 -** Essa fanfic não visa lucro de nenhuma espécie e tem como único propósito o entretenimento dos leitores;

 **2 -** Todos os personagens e cenários pertencem a minha, a sua, a nossa amada J. K. Rowling;

 **3 -** Vou tentar postar um capítulo a cada 15 (quinze) dias, mas caso eu não poste é por culpa da faculdade.

 **P.S.:** deixem reviews pra me fazer feliz!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Lily**

Amanhã começam as aulas e eu simplesmente não consigo dormir. Minhas coisas já estão todas prontas e minha roupa escolhida. Hogwarts não possui uniforme até que você escolha sua casa, sendo elas: Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal... E isso é tudo que eu sei sobre a escola, além, é claro, de que o nível de ensino é altíssimo.

Coloquei meu despertador meia hora mais cedo do que o realmente é necessário, mas não quero correr o risco de me atrasar no primeiro dia de aula.

Não conheço ninguém da cidade, muito menos de Hogwarts, minha futura escola, e é exatamente com isso que estou nervosa. E se eu não me adaptar e acabar sozinha, isolada, sem ninguém? Tá, menos, Lily, quase nada.

Finalmente, primeiro de setembro, primeiro dia de aula! Coloquei meu vestido verde claro e uma sapatilha branca, sequei meu cabelo metodicamente, passei uma maquiagem leve e peguei minha mochila, estava pronta.

\- LILY, O CAFÉ TÁ PRONTO, ANDA LOGO! – Petúnia, minha querida irmã, avisou.

\- JÁ VOU DESCER! Só uma última conferida.

Dei uma última olhadinha no espelho, estava tudo certo, peguei meus óculos e desci. Não consegui comer nada no café e peguei carona com meu pai até o colégio.

"BEM-VINDOS A HOGWARTS!", dizia uma faixa na fachada da escola.

Então aqui é onde tudo começa, pensei.

 **James**

Amanhã começam as aulas e, por mais que eu não goste de admitir, estou um pouco ansioso com isso, afinal, mesmo que eu tenha os Marotos, vai estar cheio de pessoas novas que vieram de outras escolas primárias e vai ser um mundo totalmente diferente. Espero que Hogwarts seja tão sensacional quanto eu ouvi falar a minha vida inteira.

Eu e os garotos já estamos planejando nossa primeira marotagem do ano letivo, mas pode ser que demore um pouco até que peguemos confiança suficiente para aprontar na nova escola. E espero que o alvo da nossa brincadeira realmente vá para Hogwarts também.

\- PRONGS! ACORDA, MEU! É O PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA, HORA DE CONHECER MULHERES NOVAS! – Sirius me acordou gritando.

\- Quem te deixou entrar aqui em casa a essa hora? – Reclamei.

\- Sua querida e amada, mãe, óbvio! Vamos, levanta ou vamos nos atrasar.

\- Já levantei! Posso tomar banho ou vai ficar gritando?

\- Pode, vou descer e tomar café com teus pais.

Tomei meu banho, coloquei a primeira roupa que eu vi e desci para comer alguma coisa, o que, graças a Sirius, não aconteceu... Ele praticamente me arrastou para fora de casa no momento em que eu terminei de descer as escadas.

Chegamos à escola e uma imensa faixa de "BEM-VINDOS A HOGWARTS!" estava pendura na fachada, porém o que me chamou atenção não foi isso, mas sim uma garota ruiva que estava descendo de uma camionete.

É, esse ano vai ser interessante.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Como é um prólogo, é curtinho e só pra dar um gostinho de quero mais. Por enquanto, apareceram POV só dos dois, mas prometo que vão ter POV de todos os personagens. Espero que vocês gostem e me deixem reviews, deixem suas sugestões, críticas, etc. e quem sabe eu posto o primeiro capítulo mais rápido do que o prometido?_


	2. A Escola

**Capítulo I – A Escola**

 **Lily**

Hogwarts é linda, parece um castelo e espero que seja tão mágica quanto aparenta ser. Então é aqui eu começo uma nova vida, aqui onde, espero, tudo vai mudar.

\- ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, COMIGO! – Uma senhora, com cara de quem não admite que a contrariem, chamou os novos alunos – ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, AQUI!

Abanei para o meu pai que ainda estava parado na frente da escola e me encaminhei para onde a senhora chamava. Tinham muitos alunos novos, isto era bom.

\- Bom dia, senhores e senhoritas. Eu sou a Prof.ª Minerva McGonagall e vou lecionar para vocês a matéria de matemática. Como vocês sabem, Hogwarts possui quatro casas, sendo elas: Corvinal, Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina, cada casa possui o seu salão comunal, onde vocês podem ficar entre uma aula e outra, ou estudar para provas, etc., assim como cada casa possui um time próprio para cada esporte, o comportamento e desempenho de vocês contam pontos para a casa que escolherem; ao fim do ano letivo a casa que tiver mais pontos ganha a chamada "Taça das Casas" e um prêmio que será surpresa. Eu sou a diretora da casa Grifinória, o Prof.º Horácio Slughorn é o diretor da casa Sonserina e leciona a matéria de inglês, a Prof.ª Pomona Sprout é diretora da casa Lufa-Lufa e leciona a matéria de biologia e, por fim, o Prof.º Filio Flitwick é o diretor da casa Corvinal e leciona a matéria de geografia. Alguma dúvida?

\- Com licença, Prof.ª – falei, - quando escolhemos a casa em que queremos ficar?

\- Senhorita...

\- Lily, senhora.

\- Vocês farão uma espécie de teste psicológico, logo após os avisos do diretor Dumbledore. Alguma outra dúvida? – Fez uma pausa – Não? Excelente! Sigam-me.

A Prof.ª McGonagall nos levou para dentro da escola e na hora eu me apaixonei, a escola era igual a um castelo por dentro e com uma decoração antiga, muito bonita e elegante. Fiz uma nota mental para agradecer meus pais por terem me matriculado em Hogwarts.

O auditório era imenso e já estava cheio de outros alunos, os quais, imaginei, deveriam ser dos outros anos. Assim que entramos, todas as cabeças viraram para olhar e dar uma conferida nos calouros. Nos sentamos na área que estava reservada para nós, bem na frente. Logo em seguida um silêncio tomou conta do auditório e fui obrigada a parar de olhar para todos os lados.

\- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts! Espero que tenham aproveitado as férias, pois teremos um ano bem movimentado com o campeonato de futebol e o campeonato de vôlei e que tenham voltado com a real vontade de aprender coisas novas. Aos alunos novos, sejam bem-vindos e espero que façam muito proveito da nossa escola e de todas as atividades que oferecemos, e saibam que Hogwarts sempre estará pronta para ajudar aqueles que merecerem! O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para lhes lembrar que a lista de atividades que vocês não podem realizar dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts está no quadro avisos. E é aqui que eu encerro minha fala, sei que vocês estão ansiosos pelo início das aulas, então, bom ano letivo a todos! – Dumbledore, o diretor, fez um pequeno discurso de boas-vindas.

\- Alunos do primeiro ano, sigam-me, por favor – um homem imenso nos chamou.

Fomos encaminhados para uma sala paralela grande o bastante para que todos conseguissem sentar. Depois de todos se acomodarem, foram distribuídas algumas folhas de questionário.

\- Para quem não sabe, meu nome é Hagrid e sou Prof.º substituto. Nestes questionários você irão colocar seus nomes completos e responder de acordo com o que vocês julguem correto e de acordo com a personalidade de vocês. Os questionários serão verificados e serão selecionados para suas futuras casas, a seleção ocorre, o mais tardar, até o fim da semana.

 **James**

\- ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, COMIGO! – Uma senhora, com cara de poucos amigos gritou. – ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, AQUI!

Procurei ao redor para ver se encontrava Remus ou Peter, mas não encontrei. Cutuquei o Padfoot que estava muito interessado olhando um grupo de garotas mais velhas e apontei para onde a senhora estava nos chamando. Assim que alcançamos o grupo que se formou ao seu redor, ela começou a falar:

\- Bom dia, senhores e senhoritas. Eu sou a Prof.ª Minerva McGonagall e vou lecionar para vocês a matéria de matemática. Como vocês sabem, Hogwarts possui quatro casas, sendo elas: Corvinal, Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina, cada casa possui o seu salão comunal, onde vocês podem ficar entre uma aula e outra, ou estudar para provas, etc., assim como cada casa possui um time próprio para cada esporte, o comportamento e desempenho de vocês contam pontos para a casa que escolherem; ao fim do ano letivo a casa que tiver mais pontos ganha a chamada "Taça das Casas" e um prêmio que será surpresa. Eu sou a diretora da casa Grifinória, o Prof.º Horácio Slughorn é o diretor da casa Sonserina e leciona a matéria de inglês, a Prof.ª Pomona Sprout é diretora da casa Lufa-Lufa e leciona a matéria de biologia e, por fim, o Prof.º Filio Flitwick é o diretor da casa Corvinal e leciona a matéria de geografia. Alguma dúvida?

\- Com licença, Prof.ª – a garota ruiva falou, - quando escolhemos a casa em que queremos ficar?

\- Senhorita...

\- Lily, senhora – até o nome é bonito!

\- Vocês farão uma espécie de teste psicológico, logo após os avisos do diretor Dumbledore. Alguma outra dúvida? – Fez uma pausa – Não? Excelente! Sigam-me.

Depois do discurso de boas-vindas do diretor, fomos encaminhados para uma sala, onde responderíamos o questionário de seleção para as casas. Espero que eu fique na Grifinória, a casa a qual meus pais pertenceram na época deles. Depois de responder as perguntas, recebemos um mapa de Hogwarts e os nossos horários, além de uma lista com as atividades extracurriculares oferecidas pela escola.

Minha primeira aula seria de matemática, com a Prof.ª McGonagall e nós conseguimos chegar atrasados porque nos perdemos, ótimo.

\- Que bom que resolveram no juntar a nós, senhores – ela comentou sarcasticamente.

\- Nós nos perdemos, Prof.ª Minerva, não vai mais acontecer – respondi de imediato.

\- Precisam de um mapa para achar seus lugares também? – Perguntou, ríspida.

 **Lily**

Peguei meu horário e a minha primeira aula do dia é com a Prof.ª que nos recebeu hoje, espero que a aula seja boa, pois sou apaixonada por matemática. Fui uma das primeiras a chegar e escolhi um lugar bem na frente, logo em seguida a sala começou a se encher aos poucos e, quando eu olho para a porta, não acredito no que eu to vendo, simplesmente não acredito.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _no que vocês acham que a Lily não acredita? Espero que vocês tenham gostado e me deixem reviews, deixem suas sugestões, críticas, etc. e quem sabe eu posto o próximo capítulo mais rápido do que o prometido? Me façam feliz e deixem reviews Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. Reecontro

**Capítulo II – Reencontro**

 **Lily**

 _Peguei meu horário e a minha primeira aula do dia é com a Prof.ª que nos recebeu hoje, espero que a aula seja boa, pois sou apaixonada por matemática. Fui uma das primeiras a chegar e escolhi um lugar bem na frente, logo em seguida a sala começou a se encher aos poucos e, quando eu olho para a porta, não acredito no que eu to vendo, simplesmente não acredito._

Levanto e praticamente corro até a pessoa que acabou de entrar na sala. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a minha melhor amiga de infância, Marlene McKinnon, ela se mudou para a França quando tínhamos uns oito anos e morávamos no interior da Inglaterra. Quando eu chego perto dela e ela vira, sua boca se abre num perfeito "o".

\- MARLENE! – Praticamente gritei.

\- Lily, meu deus, que saudade! – Marlene falou me abraçando apertado.

\- Não... consigo... respirar, Lene!

\- Desculpa, mas é que eu estou com muitas saudades, Lily! Não acredito que a gente vai estudar na mesma Escola de novo. É brilhante! Eu achei que fosse ficar sozinha, pois não conheço ninguém em Londres – Lene falou com um semblante triste.

\- Quando você voltou? Por que não me avisou que estava voltando para a Inglaterra? Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu também não conheço ninguém em Londres, nos mudamos para cá no início das férias de verão.

\- Eu voltei no início deste mês e meus pais me matricularam aqui. Não contei porque nem deu tempo, tivemos que arrumar as coisas muito rápido e quando eu vi já era 1º de setembro. Desculpe não ter lhe avisado!

\- Tudo bem, Lene, - ela ainda me olhava com cara de cachorro sem dono – mesmo! Eu estou tão feliz que você está aqui e a gente vai voltar a se ver sempre... Meus pais vão ficar tão felizes -, comentei.

\- Senhoritas, será que vocês podem procurar os seus lugares para que eu comece a minha aula? – Prof.ª McGonagall perguntou.

\- Desculpe, professora, não vai mais acontecer! – Marlene respondeu.

\- Espero que não aconteça, Srta. McKinnon. Bom dia, creio que todos vocês estavam presentes quando me apresentei, mas, para que não haja dúvidas, eu sou Minerva McGonagal, professora de matemática. Vamos começar! – Falou animada.

Juro que tentei prestar atenção na aula, afinal, eu adoro matemática, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar como as coisas podem mudar tanto de um ano para o outro... Até semestre passado eu morava no interior da Inglaterra, em uma cidade parada, até que papai abriu uma filial da empresa em Londres e nos mudamos para a capital. Nunca imaginei estudar em uma escola tão grande quanto Hogwarts. Era nisso que eu estava pensando quando eu o vi pela primeira vez.

 **James**

Depois que a Prof.ª McGonagall nos chamou atenção pelo atraso, fomos direto para o fundo da sala, sem nem olhar para os lados. Não sou um grande fã de matemática, mas, não sei porque, gostei da professora, então quem sabe agora eu aprenda a gostar da matéria.

Estava combinando com Sirius o que a gente vai fazer depois da escola quando eu vejo uma cabeleira ruiva balançando enquanto ela ri de algo que a menina do seu lado falou. Minhas segundas-feiras vão ser mais interessantes a partir de agora.

Comecei a ver as atividades extracurriculares disponíveis e, OBRIGADO MUNDO, tem basquete... Agora só tenho que esperar sair a lista com as casas em que os alunos ficaram e fazer o teste para o time. O folheto que a gente recebeu fala um pouco de cada casa e, sinceramente, eu preciso ficar na Grifinória. Além de parecer a mais legal, a Grifinória tem ganhado o torneio intercasas a mais de seis anos consecutivos.

Sirius passou um bilhete para a minha mesa bem na hora em que a Prof.ª estava nos olhando, ótimo... Não basta chegar atrasado, agora provavelmente ela vai nos expulsar da sala por estar trocando bilhetes. Mas, ela deu o que eu acho que foi um sorriso, e continuou a aula como se não tivesse visto nada.

 _ **Sirius:** A gente vai fazer basquete, né? Me diz que a gente vai, por favooor._ \- Sirius consegue ser dramático quando quer.

 _ **James:** Óbvio que a gente vai fazer basquete, sua anta. Vai ir lá pra casa depois da aula?_

 _ **Sirius:** Sim, não perco a comida da dona Dorea por nada nesse mundo kk - Revirei os olhos para ele e ele riu baixinho feito um cachorro. _

Padfoot é um folgado, sem mais e minha mãe ama ele. Nos conhecemos no primeiro ano da escola primária e desde então somos melhores amigos, mas apesar de Sirius ser assim, todo feliz e brincalhão, ele tem sérios problemas com a família e só ainda não saiu de casa porque tem esperanças de que o irmão se dê conta da péssima pessoa que está se tornando e é por causa de todos os problemas que ele acaba passando tanto tempo lá em casa... Não que eu esteja reclamando, afinal, Sirius é um irmão para mim e, quando ele precisar, as portas da minha casa sempre estarão abertas para ele. Inclusive minha mãe, que, desconfio, ama mais ele do que a mim, já o convidou para vir morar conosco.

Acordei com o Sirius me chutando e mandando eu acordar, avisando que a aula já tinha acabado e que teríamos o primeiro intervalo agora. Credo, nem percebi quando eu cai no sono.

Quando chegamos ao pátio para procurar o Remus, vi que Lily, a menina ruiva, estava deitada na grama com uma menina loira e estavam rindo de alguma coisa que, pelo visto, deveria ser muito engraçada. Quando Sirius viu para onde eu estava olhando, caminhou a passos largos na direção das garotas... Acho que não vou gostar do que vai acontecer.

 **Marlene**

Eu e minha mãe nos mudamos para Londres há poucos dias, pois ela foi transferida como diretora da filial da empresa na qual ela trabalha. Como nos mudamos perto do início das aulas, tivemos que providenciar a minha matrícula correndo. Graças ao universo, Hogwarts ainda possuía algumas vagas e foi onde eu me matriculei.

No primeiro dia de aula tive medo de acabar solitária e sem nenhuma amiga, o que eu sei que é um exagero já que eu falo até com a parede se deixar... De verdade, falo mesmo e ainda brigo com ela por não me responder. Tá, pareço meio doida agora. Mas ao invés de ficar sozinha, eu reencontrei minha melhor amiga de infância e, mesmo não tendo perdido o contato, nos afastamos por causa da distância, mas agora podemos recuperar todos esses anos. Eu não tinha percebido a falta que tinha sentido dela até encontrar ela no início da aula.

Hogwarts é simplesmente maravilhosa... A minha escola na França, Beauxbatons, era tudo de bom também, mas, não sei explicar, Hogwarts parece quase mágica, como se escondesse tantos mistérios que ninguém é capaz de descobrir. OK, to divagando aqui, mas, de verdade, Hogwarts é sensacional. Tão sensacional que eu gostei até da aula de matemática que, normalmente, eu detesto.

Lily e eu estávamos deitadas de costas na grama, conversando sobre os anos que passamos separadas e relembrando o que aprontávamos quando pequena. É boa, essa sensação de nostalgia. Sabe qual a melhor parte de ter reencontrado ela? Parece que nada mudou, que não se passaram anos desde a última vez em que nos vimos e parece que ela sempre esteve presente na minha vida, o que, de certa forma, é verdade, afinal ainda conversávamos por e-mail.

Eu ia convidar a Lily para almoçar lá em casa quando um garoto se materializou na nossa frente. Um garoto, devo acrescentar, maravilhoso.

\- Sirius Black, muito prazer.

* * *

 _ **Respondendo as reviews do Prólogo:**_

 _ **Elyon:**_ _Eu disse que se me deixassem reviews eu voltava rapidinho! Eles vão se conhecer nos próximos capítulos, mas o James notou ela desde o início kk O que tu espera do Sirius e do Remus? Beijinhos e obrigada pela review!_

 _ **MRavenclaw:**_ _Acompanha e me conta o que tá achando e o que tu espera da história! Pode deixar que não vou abandonar meus leitores, principalmente porque eu tenho a mesma sensação que tu e to sempre procurando uma fic nova para acompanhar._

 _ **P.S.:**_ _quem quiser me mandar o link da sua fic, pode mandar porque to sempre querendo ler mais!_

 _ **Respondendo as reviews do Capítulo I:**_

 _ **Elyon:**_ _Muito bem vinda a casa! Que bom e espero que tu goste e deixe teus comentários e sugestões a respeito da fic (caso não apareça, era um coração fuoaheufh). Postei o primeiro capítulo rapidinho e espero que vocês me deixem reviews, já que reviews funcionam como combustível e daí eu posto mais rápido kkk_

 _ **N/A:**_ _em primeiro lugar, queria pedir mil perdões por não ter respondido as reviews que vocês deixaram no prólogo, sou mega esquecida, então se vocês deixarem reviews e eu não responder, podem me xingar a vontade kk Mas, antes tarde do que nunca..._

 _E é isso aí! Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem reviews pra fazer me fazer feliz e me dar um retorno do que vocês estão achando da fic, o que eu posso melhorar e o que vocês esperam dela... Por favor, o feedback me ajuda a manter a qualidade ou a melhorar a fanfic! Thanks e até o próximo capítulo, beijocas._


	4. Assunto em dia

_**Capítulo III – Assunto em dia**_

 _ **Marlene**_

 _Eu ia convidar a Lily para almoçar lá em casa quando um garoto se materializou na nossa frente. Um garoto, devo acrescentar, maravilhoso._

 _\- Sirius Black, muito prazer._

E que prazer, diga-se de passagem, pensei comigo... Mas, para ele, respondi:

\- Marlene McKinnon, prazer. Agora será que você pode, por favor, sair da frente do sol? Obrigada -, respondi parecendo mal humorada, mas me divertindo com a situação.

\- Opa, desculpa Srta. Mal humor. E você é Lily Evans, certo? Vi quando falou durante a apresentação – ah, então ele estava interessado na Lily... Eu queria ser ruiva que nem ela.

\- Prazer. E você, - Lily perguntou para um garoto que eu não tinha reparado até agora – qual o seu nome?

\- James Potter, muito prazer – ele falou olhando de um jeito engraçado para Lily.

E foi quando o sinal indicando o início da próxima aula tocou.

\- A gente vai indo... Quem sabe não nos encontramos por aí – falei olhando diretamente para o tal de Black.

 **Lily**

Marlene continuava meio anti-social como eu me lembrava. Quando um garoto chamado Sirius veio nos cumprimentar, ela foi meio antipática com ele, mas deu pra ver que ela ficou interessada nele. Eu estava alheia a conversa, até o Black falar meu nome e, quando me virei na sua direção, a primeira coisa que notei foi o amigo dele, James Potter.

Infelizmente, na hora em que ele se apresentou o sinal para a próxima aula tocou. Segui para a aula de Biologia com Marlene reclamando que o "tal do Black" atrapalhou o seu sol, foi quando ela se virou pra mim e falou:

\- É verdade, eu tinha esquecido! Quando ele chegou, eu ia te convidar para ir almoçar lá em casa, que tal?

\- Eu adoraria. Só preciso avisar a minha mãe – respondi.

\- OK. Vou pegar algo para beber e te encontro na sala, guarda um lugar para mim.

Entrei na sala e achei dois lugares ao fundo. Mandei um whats para minha mãe antes de o Prof.º chegar:

 _ **Lily:** Oii mãe, não vai acreditar quem é minha colega! _

_**Lily:** A Marlene! Lembra dela, né? Filha da Sra. McKinnon. _

_**Lily:** Ela me convidou para almoçar na casa delas, tem problema?_

 _ **Mãe:** Oi filha, sério? Que legal, manda um beijo para elas! _

_**Mãe:** Claro, pode ir sem problemas, mas não volta muito tarde, ok? Se precisar que eu ou seu pai te busquemos, avisa. Beijos._

 _ **Lily:** Ok, beijos s2._

Fomos para a casa da Lene de metrô e quase nos perdemos, afinal, nós duas voltamos para a cidade há pouco tempo. Descobrimos que ela mora super perto da minha casa, tipo, uns cinco quarteirões de diferença e, também, que ela é vizinha do tal Potter, pois vimos ele e o Sirius entrando de carro na casa da frente.

A casa que elas compraram é um mimo, parece até aquelas casinhas de filme. É aquele tipo de casa de dois andares, com varanda na frente e cheio de rosas vermelhas no parapeito. É linda, sem mais. Como a Sra. McKinnon é diretora da empresa em que trabalha, há essa hora ela não estava em casa, então almoçamos na cozinha e depois subimos para o quarto da Lene. O quarto era todo em azul e um cinza prateado, pelo visto Marlene continuava apaixonada por azul. O quarto era delicado e ao mesmo tempo impactante, o que combina incrivelmente com ela.

Passamos a tarde toda colocando o assunto em dia e assistindo _Grey's Anatomy_. Marlene me contou sobre as suas amigas da antiga escola e eu falei como era minha antiga cidade, conversamos sobre o quanto sentimos falta uma da outra e sobre nossas famílias... Contei que minha irmã, Petúnia, está namorando uma baleia chamada Válter Dursley e de como ela, estupidamente, largou a faculdade para planejar o casamento dos dois.

Ainda estávamos conversando e maratonando _Grey's_ quando a Sra. McKinnon chegou do trabalho e veio nos dar oi.

\- Olá meninas, tudo bom?

\- Oi mãe – Marlene respondeu e continuou olhando pra TV.

\- Olá, Sra. Mckinnon – falei levantando para dar um beijo nela.

\- Lily, quanto tempo! Quando Marlene me contou que vocês eram colegas eu fiquei muito feliz... Que bom que as coisas não mudaram entre vocês, Lene sentiu sua falta.

\- Tchau, mãe! Estamos vendo Grey's Anatomy – Marlene falou, revirando os olhos.

\- Deixa de ser mal educada, querida – a Sra. Mckinnon falou rindo, mas saiu do quarto.

Olhei no relógio e já eram 20h30 da noite, como assim? A tarde voou e eu tinha que ir embora.

\- Lene, eu tenho que ir, prometi à minha mãe que não voltaria muito tarde.

\- Mas já? – Ela perguntou fazendo beicinho, realmente, Marlene era uma criança ainda.

\- Isso não funciona desde que tu tinha uns 9 anos, né?! – falei revirando os olhos.

\- Vai te catar -, Lene falou em meio a risadas. – Tudo bem, eu vou pedir para a minha mãe te levar.

Quando cheguei em casa minha mãe estava na sala e começou a me perguntar sobre o colégio e a Lene, então comecei a contar o quão mágico era Hogwarts, contei sobre o reencontro e como parecia que nada havia mudado entre nós.

 **Sirius**

Depois do intervalo eu e Pontas tínhamos aula de Biologia e, claro, eu fiquei cuidando cada pessoa que entrava na sala para ver se a loira emburradinha do intervalo não estava nessa turma. Quando todos os alunos já estavam na sala, a Prof.ª Sprout fechou a porta e começou a apresentação... Infelizmente, a tal Marlene não era nossa colega.

\- Bom dia, queridos, meu nome é Pomona Sprout e vou ensinar biologia para vocês. Sejam todos muito bem-vindos a Hogwarts e espero que aproveitem o ensino maravilhoso que essa escola proporciona... – e foi aí que a minha atenção foi por água baixo.

James me chamou para almoçar na sua casa e jogar videogame depois da aula. Quando estávamos entrando na garagem da casa dos Potter, vimos as duas garotas do intervalo, Lily e Marlene, entrando na casa da frente... Parece que a casa do Pontas vai ficar ainda mais interessante a partir de agora.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Mil perdões pela demora, sei que vocês devem estar com vontade de me matar e/ou esfolar viva, porém eu tenho uma desculpa realmente boa:_ _ **final de semestre da faculdade + festas de fim de ano + maratonei Grey's (sim, admito, eu nunca tinha visto e quando comecei a ver simplesmente viciei e assisti todas as temporadas uma atrás da outra D: )**_ _, mas sei que isso não é desculpa pra não atualizar a fic por meses a fio ): Espero que isso não aconteça mais, mas como eu faço Direito eu tenho que le não consigo nem ler meus livros, nem ver minhas séries e nem acompanhar as fics que eu leio, que dirá atualizar a fic._

 _Dito isto, deixem reviews me contando o que vocês tão achando e o que eu posso melhorar, críticas são bem-vindas, desde que construtivas. Obrigada por acompanharem a fic s2._

 _ **Ninha Souma:**_ _Eu adoro escrever pelo POV do James, sempre gostei kkkk Que bom que tu ta gostando! Continua lendo e me deixando reviews pra eu saber o que tu ta achando s2._


End file.
